


Kind smiles hide fangs

by EragonandMurtagh



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Why am I such a bad person?, explination for why phobos is such a nasty person, phobos can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EragonandMurtagh/pseuds/EragonandMurtagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explination for why Phobos is such a nasty person.</p>
<p>Jonas is delighted when his uncle comes to his recital. Unfortunately he discovered that trust shouldn't be so easily given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind smiles hide fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever set out to write something and found that the original plan was waaaaaaaayyyyyyy off from your end product? Well...that was really what happened here. After I finished this I kinda sat in shock for a little bit, completely floored by myself and how much of a horrible person I am to Phobos. I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> Ps. Phobos' real name is Jonas in this.

"The next contestant is Jonas Mathews, preforming Antonio Vivaldi's Winter"

Jonas stood up, collecting his sheet music and bow and violin from their case and made his way on stage. He gave a quick glace to his accompanying pianist, a solidly built man in his mid thirties with muddy brown eyes and black hair; obviously colony born. Not much to write home about but compared to Jonas' sickly frame and the ackwardness inherent in an 18 year old boy he made Jonas feel inferior. 

Not that he needed any help in that area, he reflected. He didn't even bother looking out into the audience for his family, knowing that they would be at his brothers stupid baseball game instead at his competition. After all why would his parents bother showing up to anything that he had a part in when they could go see the fantastic second son? As Jonas set up his papers his mind started wandering down a forbidden trail of thought, the source of all his self esteem issues, his amazing little brother.   
He forcibly wrest his thoughts from that hot topic and back to the here and now, knowing that if he let himself get overwhelmed by thought of how lacking he was his performance would suffer.

Ten minutes later he put down his bow to the sound of polite applause, slowly wilting on the inside. What had been one of his best performances had been measured as mediocre by those that had heard it. Jonas collected his stuff and made his way off stage struggling to keep his composure but luckily managing, if only barely.

As Jonas was collecting his stuff from his locker in the back room he heard a clapping noise close by. Looking up to see where it had come from he saw the perpetrator and immediately a large smile broke out on his face.

"Uncle Jonathan" he cried out, running to embrace the man.

"Hey Jonas" the man said, smiling down at the boy in his arms. "That was a lovely performance just now. It really made me wish for some snow right about now."

"Thanks uncle Jonathan" Jonas said, glancing down to hide the light blush on his cheeks. 

'Uncle' Jonathan wasn't really his uncle. He was his father's best friend from university and had been a constant fixture in Jonas' life since he had been born. He was undeniably handsome, with a well built body and an imposing stature, and Jonas would have been lying to himself is he had denied that he had, quite frequently, imagined Jonathan cornering him in a vacant room, backing him into a corner, lowering his lips to meet his own trembling ones as large hand reached down and-. Jonas quickly squashed those thoughts, knowing that having to explain a raging erection to the subject of his affections would have been soul destroyingly embarrassing.

"I've got a suprise for you" Uncle Jonathan said.

Jonas looked up in delight and followed the other man as he led the way through the twists and turns of the theater. He was mildly suprised that Uncle Jonathan knew his way around so well but didn't think anything of it. Mabye if he had seen the way Jonathan had looked at him, the way his eyes had roamed the teenager's body he would have been more cautious. But as all children do when it comes to family, Jonas placed complete faith in Jonathan.

Jonathan ushered Jonas towards a storage closet and opened the door for him. Jonas peeked in, wondering what could possibly be inside when he felt a rough shove between his shoulder blades. He fell to the floor with a cry and felt blood start to trickle down from where he had caught himself on the concrete floor with his cheek. He looked up in alarm when he heard the door close amd the click of the lock, his heart sinking in premonition. 

"U-uncle Jonathan?" He asked timidly, scared of the look on his uncle's face. Jonas scrambled back in his hands as his uncle began stalking towards him, a smirk on his face. 

Jonas began to tremble when his back hit one of the shelves, watching terrified as the man he had trusted so implicitly came closer and closer. Jonathan kneeled down and looked in to Jonas' crying eyes, smiling as he took both his wrists and tied then above his head to the shelf. 

"Please uncle, don't do this" he begged as Jonathan slowly started to lower the zipper of his pants.

_________________________________________________________

Jonas was found several hours later, severely beaten and with clear signs of sexual assault. His father, a wealthy business man, ordered the police to immediately drop the case, afraid that if the world knew his son was raped he would lose face amongst his colleagues. Because of this and the fact that Jonas refused to discuss the incident, the identity of his attacker was never discovered.

During his stay at the hospital he only had one visitor, his Uncle Jonathan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo....yeah. The original plan was to have Jonas held for ransom but as you read...that didn't really happen. I was a bit conflicted about posting it but I thought f#@k it what do I have to lose? Nothing (Besides some of my irl friends who will be horrified by me XD).
> 
> I was actually thinking about making this a bit of a series cause I've got so many ideas about why Phobos ended up as such an unlikable jerk. So if I get a positive reaction be prepared for more pain.
> 
> Toodles, mes amies.


End file.
